


The Gift of Love

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krist is the last person you might expect to meet in Gaul</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Love

Part One

“Thundering hooves before breakfast is over, thundering steps toward the longhouse, the thunder of the door crashing open….” Arthur’s eyes meet Kai’s in amusement. “Hello Mark.” The audacious king of Cornwall glances inquisitively around the room, at Llud serenely slicing a pear into manageable pieces for his two year old granddaughter Kaitlin, at Kai and Arthur looking at him quizzically. “What do you come seeking this time?” Arthur raises his eyebrows at his cousin as Kai hands Mark a hunk of bread and cheese and a cup of mead.

The proud delighted smile that is spreading across Mark’s face alerts them to his news before he actually says the words out loud. ‘Eithna is with child.” Llud makes a noise that could almost be described as a snort of derision. His elder son gives a sly grin. “So, you’ve finally learnt what’s what have you Mark? I’m impressed.”

“Very funny Kai. You’ve always had such an amusing sense of humour.” Mark gives a sarcastic sneer. “Actually, it’s you I have to speak to. Eithna has heard about Lenni’s reputation as a midwife. So my wife wants your wife to travel to Cornwall when her time comes so she can deliver our son. You have to make Lenni agree.” Now it is Kai’s turn to really give a snort of derision. “ Firstly, what if it’s a daughter? As for Lenni, I can ask her Mark, not make her go. And anyway, I wasn’t aware that I owed you any favours.”

Mark narrows his brown gaze. “Oh, I don’t know. Cast your mind back a few years – let me see – longboat, rescue, saved your life. Anything sound familiar?” Arthur sighs. "Alright, he’ll ask – but that doesn’t guarantee any sort of success.”

From Llud’s lap, Kaitlin regards Mark with a steady serious blue stare. “Arthur, can’t you stop that child looking at me as if I’ve come to ask her help with Rolf the Preacher? It’s uncanny.” Llud suddenly erupts into laughter. “You’re the one who’s the image of your father. You’ll be skulking here, for fear of Eithna, until poor old Lenni gives in. Just like Aberthol of Cornwall did when your mother Lia laid down the law. He’d come on a hunting expedition and stay for a month.” He takes Kaitlin by the hand and walks her outside into the sunshine, still chuckling. Mark opens his mouth to protest, realises it is all absolutely true and indeed skulks away, muttering something about unpacking his gear.

Armed with Theodore at his side and Cedric in his arms – to make himself even more picturesque – and dressed in his black studded shirt, Kai corners Lenni in her hut. Rowena watches curiously from the table, where she is sorting foxglove and lichen. With his best smile, Kai puts forward Mark’s request. “No.” Lenni is infuriated. “And just because you look so handsome this morning, - and are shamelessly using our children as a bargaining tool - it doesn’t mean I have to feel kindly toward Mark. That whole longboat business was a lifetime ago. I’ve loathed Mark ever since his man Pethik threw me in the dirt. Then there’s Eithna – player of games, teller of lies, fight by the lake – broken baskets and pottery and hearts – stirring any memories?” Her fingers snap in fury.

Rowena angrily clangs down her knife. “We are not being so generous to a man who pretended to love me in order to get his hands on my land.” Kai frowns. “You pretended to love him so you could make Arthur jealous.” He is sharply reminded of why his brother often calls her his spitting cat. “That’s not the point Kai and you know it.” In fact Kai isn’t exactly sure what the point is any more. He shepherds his sons outside – deciding to make a dignified retreat before he becomes even more confused.

“I’m sorry Mark. Lenni is far too busy here – the children, her healing duties, the longhouse……” Kai attempts to look sufficiently convincing, but being the worst liar in the world has always been a part of his charm. Arthur bites his lip, pretending to nod in sympathy. Rising from the longhouse table, Mark gives a sigh of resignation. “She said no because she detests me and doesn’t feel any more charitably toward Eithna. Well, there’s only one thing for it. I’ll have to stay until you can persuade your stubborn wife to change her mind. Which I’m sure you can if your dip your tongue in honey enough times. She seems to like you well enough.”

Arthur looks up at his cousin with his widest, most dazzling smile – making Kai suddenly very grateful that his nether regions are safely hidden by the table….. “That would usually be wonderful Mark – but you see tomorrow we are leaving for Gaul.” Mark frowns and scratches his beard. “Gaul? That land of savages? Whatever are you going there for?”

Kai shifts uncomfortably on his chair (were these breeches always so tight?) “We’re going to bring home a couple of Gallic stallions. Yorath wants to breed them with his Jutish stock. He thinks it will result in much stronger battle horses.” Suddenly Arthur knows from Mark’s smug expression exactly where this conversation is heading. “Then I’ll come with you both.”

“No!” – Kai and Arthur speak in unison, equally emphatic. Feigning astonishment, Mark looks from one to the other. “I can’t see why you’d object. I have a good eye for horses. I’d be a blessing, not a hindrance in any way.” Humming happily, Mark strides out, leaving Kai bedazed. A hindrance doesn’t even come close……. Sighing with resignation seems to be becoming infectious. Kai is decidedly annoyed too. “How in the name of bloody Poseidon did that just happen? “

Arthur though is strangely silent. He grins at his big brother as if he possesses the most delicious secret. Then Kai feels warm ticklish fingers slipping inside the band of his breeches, wrapping around his flaming hot hardness, teasingly squeezing the tip……. Kai sighs again but this time with an emotion utterly alien to resignation. He may be going to Gaul with Mark tomorrow, yet right now he is being sent straight to heaven…………

Part Two

It is far worse than Kai can remember or had expected. Even Arthur discreetly rubbing his back, ruffling his hair, murmuring “Kai my heart, we’ll be there soon” into his ear, cannot fully assuage the humiliation. Everyone else is no doubt contented enough. Mark stands foursquare on the deck of the lurching ship, delightedly watching Kai, revelling in the tossing sea spray, the freedom of wide grey waves and sky.

Back in their village, Rowena had certainly had a spring in her step as she saw them off and he personally knows why Lenni had needed to fall asleep last night clutching those eagle stones…… Well, he hopes they’re still nicely warmed by the memories because he has never felt more miserable in his life. It is not misery that has been inherited. Llud already takes his boys out sailing on the estuary - and they love every pitch and toss of the small rounded boat made of hides stretched over a wicker frame.

Leaning over the rail, Kai vomits another bitter mouthful of bile into the ocean. Lenni has given him some of her precious store of sun-dried ginger root to chew but she admits that it will be probably do comparatively little to ease his queasiness. It is made even less bearable by the fact that, despite his little brother’s tenderly comforting fingers, Arthur’s lips are also quirking in amusement. “Kai beloved, I’m so sorry for laughing, but truly….can there be anything funnier than a seasick Saxon?”

Inevitably Kai sits in a wobbly fashion on horseback as they ride inland – yet he is sure that everything will be alright again once the forests and meadows cease their restless heaving. By the time they stop for the night, Arthur is beginning to worry. His brother is so quiet and pale. While Mark watches their bubbling meal, he squats down beside Kai, who is sitting leaning against a tree, tousled blonde head flung back, eyes closed in relief. “Kai are you alright? You should be feeling a bit better now. Do you want something to eat – a bit of bread perhaps or a cup of mead?”

Kai remains ominously silent. Arthur puts a concerned hand on his arm. “I’m sorry I laughed and I wouldn’t do it again……..well, no that’s probably a lie, but I’m still sorry……Kai….talk to me please…..big brother….my heart….” Sighing deeply, Kai drops his face into his hands. ‘Go away”. But Arthur can tell that he is smiling behind his splayed fingers. Now, if only Mark was somehow leagues away back in Cornwall, instead of a few feet behind them, boisterously yelling that the pottage was now hot enough to eat……

The settlement they reach late the next morning was once a thriving Roman market town. It is still busy as a local centre of trade. However, like so many remnants of Roman rule, it is now dilapidated, its fine buildings and temples becoming increasingly ramshackle. After finding an inn with adequate stabling, Mark is eager to find Yorath’s horse dealer and do business.

Impishly Kai grins at Arthur. “You go with him and negotiate for the stallions. I think if I have to listen to Mark babbling on about his profound knowledge of horses again I will be sicker than I was on the boat.” Arthur grins back, taking a coin out of the pouch attached to his belt. “I’ll toss you for it big brother.” But, laughing, Kai shakes his head. “ For once, little brother, I can firmly resist the urge to gamble. Besides you know that you’re only going to eventually ask me to pick out a gift to take home for Rowena – so I might as well do it now.”

Walking the town streets, Kai is reminded of how the Romans had liked everything to be orderly and organised. The streets are laid out in straight neat lines, with two main roads, one heading north-south and the other east-west. At the point where these roads meet is the forum, the large square that once housed administrative offices as well as operating as a market place. Kai has never liked babel and hustle. All afternoon as he wanders through the streets, he wishes that he and Arthur were home in their village – muddy and everyday and cherished.

It is a feeling intensified by what he sees on one bustling corner: a slave auction taking place. A group of about twenty female slaves, all young and clearly terrified, shackled together, no doubt newly captured in raids by traders keen to make quick profits. Keeping them in order is a burly overseer, with a lash pointedly wrapped around his wrist.

Kai turns aside sickened, remembering the Saxon women whom the Greek trader had tried to make Yorath exchange for his wine years before. They had been luckier than most – instead of being condemned to the slave blocks of Athens, they had readily found husbands and new lives among the Jutes.

There is a commotion behind him and for a moment Kai glances around. A girl of about eighteen, with a mass of curly honey-coloured hair and wide deep- blue eyes, is sobbing loudly and being propelled away from the market area by the auctioneer. Obviously on her way to her new owner. Something in the girl’s bearing seems to stir recognition deep in the recesses of Kai’s memory. Something about the way she walks with her head held high, looking forward, despite her tearful protests.

Then Kai roughly shakes his blonde head. The seasickness is still clouding his mind. Moreover he has made all the purchases he requires. He needs to get back to the inn, sit in front of a warm fire, drink some of the sweet local wine and wait for Arthur and Mark to return.

Wrapping his cloak around himself, Kai is hurrying back across the crowded forum when he hears someone calling his name. An unfamiliar voice, neither Arthur’s or Mark’s. Thinking that he must be mistaken, Kai puts his head down against the chilly wind and strides faster. It is then that he feels a hand on his shoulder and his name repeated softly, this time close beside his ear.

Instinctively Kai spins around, his hand grabbing for the knife hanging in a scabbard from his belt. But his fingers fall away empty. He knows at once whose greenish eyes and open friendly face he is looking into, across a chasm of ten or more years – it is Krist.

Part Three

By the time they get back to the inn, Kai can see that Krist is completely exhausted. He sits the young Saxon down in front of the fire, provides wine, bread and chicken. Krist falls on the food, ravenously hungry. Watching him eat, the colour slowly returning to his drained face, Kai can clearly see the boy in the longboat on that far-off day, arm protectively wrapped around his sister. Suddenly, for a moment, Kai is back on the ride to Ulrich’s village, Elka perched in front of him, Krist settled patiently behind.

Then their arrival, when he miscalculated and was welcomed as a gift-giving saviour instead of being able to slip silently away. Listening to the minstrel’s song, that he had last heard the night before he accompanied his Saxon father on the raid that resulted in the deaths of Llud’s Cerys and first son Shannyn and so much more…… With a sharp stab of anguish, Kai remembers sitting bound on the floor of the confinement hut, sobbing, because he had been so sure he was going to die - and only a few days before Arthur and he had finally made love together for the first time.

For Kai, it had been more wondrous than anything so far in his life – but Arthur had been so anxious, his body so clenched in uncertainty, that Kai knew he had hurt him, despite his denials. Kai had felt the tears warming his cheeks as he waited for Ulrich and his council to deliver their verdict after his trial. He had thought that Arthur would never know………everything: how every touch made him lose his heart all over again, that being in his little brother’s arms made him feel that he could never ever be lost, how Arthur’s smile was enough to make a dull day bright as the sun……

He is brought abruptly back to the present as Krist cracks a chicken bone and throws it into the fire. “So.” Kai leans back and takes a sip of wine. “What are you doing here so far from Ulrich’s village? And how is Elka?” Krist closes his eyes for a moment - and, as if having made some sort of important decision, straightens his shoulder and looks directly at Kai.

“Do you have time to talk with me? Really talk? I’m here alone and seeing you was like………….a gift from God.” Kai laughs gently. “ Then we seem to make a habit of giving gifts to each other Krist – last time we met you and your people gave me the gift of life. Anything I can do to help now will be scant recompense for that. And I have plenty of time to listen. I’m here with my brother Arthur and another friend to buy horses and we’re in no hurry.”

Krist licks a line of chicken grease from above his lip. “Do you remember Hald who first greeted us when we arrived back in Ulrich’s village with you? Well, he and his wife took Elka and I into their home, brought us up. We were happy there. I worked with the blacksmith and learned his trade. But Ulrich’s health was failing and he made a terrible mistake as our chieftain – he married his daughter Hildred to that arrogant monster Horgren.”

Kai’s body stiffens in bewilderment . “Horgren? But I was sure I killed that brute when I escaped, before you and Elka brought back my horse.” Krist gives a bleak snort of laughter. “If only you had. No, he survived to be a swine to Hildred. By then it was too late though. Ulrich died soon after and Horgren became chieftain. He gave Hildred a son a year – and they’ll all grow up to be as crude and coarse as him. Hildred was nothing more to him than a brood mare and a skivvy. Last winter she died too, in childbirth.”

Kai feels a pang of sorrow, for a feisty spirited girl smiling up at him in the sun, the brush of her warm fingers as he handed her Ulrich’s cup, her pretty freckled face, bright hair and even brighter eyes. She had dared to defy her father, speaking up for him when he had been denounced as Kai the butcher and bringing him the spear that had severed his bonds in the confinement hut. With all his heart, he would have wished her a long happy life – not a wretched existence with a beast such as Horgren. Krist looks curiously at Kai who furiously shakes his head. “Go on. What happened and where’s Elka?”

The blue-green of Krist’s eyes darkens to emerald. “Horgren looked around for a new wife soon enough – he has a hut full of boys to care for now. He decided that he wanted Elka. Hald said no and so did I – Elka would rather have taken herself down to the headland to drown. Horgren wouldn’t accept her refusal. One day he cornered her alone out in the fields and tried to……violate her. She got away but when I found out I went for him with my axe. I almost finished him off – as you did – yet that fucking bastard has the luck of the devil. Elka and I had to flee the village – he’s still the chieftain and the council were too frightened of him to protect me. I may be a Saxon by birth Kai, like you, but apart from Hald, I have no feeling left for them now.”

Bitterly Krist stares into the fire’s writhing flames. “Hald knew a place where we could set up a homestead and that’s what we did. We built a hut and planted corn. For a few months everything was good – we were happy again and Elka felt safe. Then I had to go away for supplies and when I returned Elka was gone. There’d been a raid by traders – they’d taken Elka, along with other women from the fishing village down near the estuary. I tracked her to this town and today I found her. She’s been sold to a Roman merchant who supplies slaves for the markets in Athens.” The tears on Krist’s cheeks gleam in the flickering rush lights but he seems unaware of them. “I have to get her back Kai. I don’t know how but I must. Otherwise she will be taken away from me forever.”

Kai lays a comforting hand on Krist’s shoulder. He opens his mouth to say that he and Arthur will help in any way they can - they owe him that and so much more – when suddenly he is struck by a stunning realisation. “I saw her Krist. This afternoon in the slave market. I thought there was something familiar………But try to calm yourself now. You can stay here with us and we will do everything we can to free Elka. Arthur…..” and at that moment, Kai looks up to see his brother and Mark pushing their way into the crowded room. Arthur’s eyes gaze thoughtfully around the throng until they find Kai’s golden gossamer head – then he gives a brilliant smile.

Mark blusters through the press in search of chicken and wine while Kai makes room for Arthur on the bench beside the hearth. Arthur sighs in relief. “Well, we have Yorath’s horses now. Of course, Mark had to buy the best two Iberian stallions in the stable and…..” He notices Kai’s discreet gesture toward Krist who is sitting silently opposite them. Kai puts his mouth against his brother’s ear and speaks quickly, watching Mark weaving his way toward them, with a flagon and a plate piled high with food. “Long story….you remember Krist….the longboat….silly bitch Gobnat and the watery grave…..best not mention to Mark that he’s a Saxon.”

Arthur glances at Krist’s nut-brown hair and nods. Mark sinks down beside Krist and looks around grinning. “Did Arthur tell you what I bought this afternoon?” Kai tries to appear suitably enthusiastic. “Yes, Iberian stock, prized by the Romans as cavalry horses I believe…..by the way Mark, this is Krist. He is here to do some business concerning his sister. Krist lives near one of Ambrosius’ encampments and we owe him a considerable debt from some time ago – a private matter. We ran into one another this afternoon in the market………”

Much later that night, after checking on the horses, Arthur climbs wearily up the stairs to their bedroom under the eaves of the inn. While Mark regaled Krist with tales of the legendary Iberian steed, Kai had quietly told him Krist’s story. “But of course,” Arthur had murmured as Mark boomed on about the Iberian athleticism and majestic bearing, “We shall see what we can do to help tomorrow. There has to be a way of retrieving Elka - for the right inducement.”

Now Mark snores cacophonously in one corner of the room (how does Eithna endure it each night, Arthur wonders?) and Krist, almost collapsing from fatigue, has been installed in the second bed. Kai is already burrowed under the sheepskins in the last bed, breathing contentedly in sleep, his face turned to the wall. Arthur throws his sword belt across the bedside chest and prods him gently in the back. “Make room, big brother, it’s cold out here.”

Arthur is drifting on the cusp of sleep when he hears his name being whispered softly, once and then again. Drowsily he opens his eyes and smiles. “Kai? What is it?” The hushed answer makes him weak and warm all over. “Just remember little brother, I love you.” In reply, Arthur finds Kai’s hand under the fleecy coverings and holds it tight against his heart. Because there is something they have always known since they were children – the spaces between Kai’s fingers are right where Arthur’s fit perfectly.

Part Four

Arthur approaches the old Roman villa cautiously, Krist riding quietly behind him. This is the place where Elka is being held – several leagues outside of the town. Prudent enquiries have revealed that the Roman merchant who purchased Elka does a brisk lucrative trade in pretty fair-haired women.

Such blonde comely girls have always been popular on the southern slave blocks. After all, it is said that many Greek and Roman women bleach their hair or even apply gold dust to lighten it. But, rather than being shipped to Athens, some women are sold here as concubines, with the trader no doubt making a substantial profit on each transaction. Therefore Arthur hopes he can strike such a bargain for Elka.

Mark has been told a smudged version of the truth - yet at the moment he is so euphorically infatuated with his Iberian stallions that he has probably only taken in every third word of their explanation anyway. It is Arthur who speaks the better Latin out of him and Kai : his big brother has always been rather tongue-tied where other languages are concerned, much to the despair of Brother Amlodd. Arthur believes that he may be able to negotiate tolerably well with the trader – given luck and if the remaining silver and bronze in his money pouch is sufficient persuasion.

Now he looks with a sinking heart at the trader’s residence, trying to conceal his misgivings from a wide-eyed Krist. The man is obviously wealthier than they had supposed. Although the villa is ancient, it is also rambling and blank-walled. Traditionally this has been so that no clues will be offered to the outside world about the brightly coloured mosaics, tiled floors and other elegant furnishings enjoyed by the owner. Arthur is uneasily sure that when they walk inside they will be greeted by extravagantly burning braziers, high ceilings and walls painted to look like marble. This urbane merchant is not going to be as straightforward to deal with as Hereward or Ambrose…….

“He said no. Elka’s worth is far more than anything I could provide with what he considered my paltry coins. And even if we sold back Yorath’s horses we still wouldn’t have enough.” Arthur paces furiously across the inn bedroom, while Kai sits, desperately trying to comfort a distraught Krist. Mark watches from a corner, thoughtfully sipping mead.

Sighing, Arthur sinks down on their bed, beside Kai. “I could return to our village and bring back more coins. But by then Elka will be well on the road to Rome – and her trail may grow too cold to follow.” He runs his fingers distractedly through his thick dark hair and stands up again. “Well, there is one way I can obtain the silver.” And, biting his lip, Arthur unfastens his sword belt.

It takes Kai a moment to fully realise what his little brother intends to do. Incredulously he gazes at Arthur who stares calmly back. Then he pats Krist on the shoulder and makes an emphatic gesture with his blonde head, indicating to Arthur that they should talk in private outside on the stairs.

As Arthur closes the door, Kai rounds on his brother in disbelief. “You cannot sell your sword – it was your first father’s and practically the only possession you have that once belonged to him. No Arthur – I want to save Elka if we can but not at such a price.” Reflectively, Arthur turns the long-bladed weapon in his hands.

It was given to his first father Travon by Mark’s father Aberthol to commemorate Arthur’s birth. Razor-sharp, fashioned from the highest-quality metal, designed to exemplify the warrior’s soul during combat. Llud had brought it bloodied from the battlefield at Ilchester after Travon fell and presented it to Arthur’s mother Vala. Kai has heard the story several times from his father, most often when Llud has indulged in a few too many cups of mead.

Now Arthur looks up, the blue of his eyes suspiciously glistening. “Kai, it is only metal – not flesh and blood. The world is full of swords. You have always said that Elka helped give you the gift of life. Well, then she once also helped give me the greatest gift on earth – she brought you home to me. I could never repay that with the price of a thousand swords.”

Kai feels the hot sting of tears blurring his vision. He is about to take a step toward Arthur when there is a deliberate cough behind him. Mark stands just outside the door, pensively stroking his beard. “I hate to interrupt this touching exchange but I’d like to propose a bargain to you both. If Lenni can be persuaded to come to Cornwall and deliver Eithna, then I think you should remember something important: for the Romans, horses have always been a means by which they can make trades instead of using money. The mightier the steed, the higher the value – and down in the stables I have two of the finest Iberian stallions in Gaul. You can have them to trade for the girl – if you promise to replace at least one, along with persuading Lenni.”

Mark turns and walks back into the bedroom, wearing a self-satisfied smile – and leaving Kai and Arthur agape in his wake. Even after the most dire threats, he would never reveal that he has been following the substance of their conversation – although he could not hear exactly what they were saying – and that Arthur’s intentions have aroused a long forgotten memory.

He is a small child, hardly tall enough to see over the table in his father’s longhouse. Playing in front of the hearth, he watches Aberthol present the sword now in Arthur’s scabbard to a man with wild hair and a tawny beard – Arthur’s first father Travon. Aberthol says something in his rumbling voice about the joy which the birth of a son brings and looks meaningfully across at Mark beside the fire.

Thirty years later, beside another smoky fire in a ramshackle Gaulish inn, Mark swallows down the inexplicable lump in his throat – if he keeps going like this, that silly moonstruck pair will think him capable of sentimentality and that would never do…………..

Striding up and down the windy alley behind the inn, Kai muffles himself in his piebald cape against the cold. Arthur and Krist have been gone a long time, back to the Roman trader with Mark’s Iberian horses. The King of Cornwall himself is ensconced inside, relaxing with sweet wine and a general air of complacency. Kai shivers as a chill breeze whips the leaves and rubbish from the cobbles.

He is just thinking about going to find a cup of ale to warm his waiting, when around the corner rides Arthur, followed by Krist – who is now no longer alone on Kai’s horse. Behind him, peering shyly around her brother’s shoulder, shrouded in Arthur’s grey cloak to protect her from the crisp air, is Elka.

“So your teeth did grow back.” It must be the most foolish greeting ever uttered Kai thinks ruefully – but in this moment he doesn’t care. He just grins up at Elka as Krist swings her down from horseback. She is tall and slender and comely now – yet her answering smile is exactly the same, save for the lack of a gap. “And I can definitely whistle.” Her voice is warm and quiet. Arthur gathers the horses’ bridles, ready to walk them into the stables. “Best get you inside – you need a good meal and some sleep. There’s a room ready where you can bar the door and rest. It’s quite a journey home tomorrow.”

Krist lays a restraining hand on his arm, looking tearfully at him and Kai. ‘What can I ever do to repay you both? Such a debt…….” Kai’s dancing eyes meet his brother’s and suddenly Arthur is grinning too. He continues to lead the horses behind the inn while Kai flings one arm around Krist and another across Elka’s shoulders. “Well Krist, there is one thing – once your sister is settled, you could take out Mark, give him a roaring good time and don’t bring him back until dawn………”

 

Part Five

Kai comes slowly down the stairs from the little garret room where Elka has been settled for the night. Krist and Mark have long gone roistering off into the darkness – Krist now jubilantly ready to drink and celebrate, Mark eager to carouse before travelling home to Eithna’s clutches tomorrow.

Elka has been calm enough while they ate – but afterwards Arthur had quietly indicated that Kai should stay with her a while, lest she need someone to talk to or a sympathetic shoulder to cry against. And indeed it was not long after Arthur closed the door behind him that the tears came in great heaving sobs. Secretly Kai is relieved: Lenni has always said how essential they are to start the mending and healing……

Now Elka is floating off to sleep and Kai suddenly realises that he is far wearier than he supposed. Of course, it has to be tonight that Mark is sure to be away until the rooster’s crow. Oh well, best make the most of it no matter how dusty and bone-tired he might be…… Sighing resignedly Kai opens the door of their bedroom – and feels every fragment of lassitude fall away, consigned to oblivion.

Resplendent in the middle of the room, before the crackling fire, is the largest wooden tub Kai has ever seen. It is brimful with hot water. Beside it is a small table containing a pitcher, a dish of fragrant citrus-scented oil and a flagon of wine. Inside it is Arthur, utterly naked. He looks like the most beautiful thing in the world – no, amends Kai wonderingly, the most beautiful, most contented thing in the world. “Welcome my Kai.” In a few heartbeats Kai is fully divested of boots and clothes – and slithers, grinning, into the tub, facing his brother.

Eyebrows raised in question, Arthur proffers the basin of fragrant lemon oil toward Kai who jokingly stretches out one languid foot. He fully expects his brother to playfully swat it away, but instead, very solemnly, Arthur cradles Kai’s heel in his hand. He dips his fingers into the oil, then, using firm strokes, works them around the edge of Kai’s foot, massaging his anklebone. “Kai my heart, I know that you will be unavoidably ill on the way home. Perhaps I could try to make up for some of that now…..” Kai feels every fragment of tension being released from his legs, his back, his groin…..

Looking up through the silky fall of his dark hair, Arthur places both thumbs inside Kai’s arch and begins to rub in slow circular motions, gradually stroking with gentle pressure at the base of his toes. Kai closes his eyes in ecstasy and leans back against the side of the tub, utterly lulled into a dreamlike state – although there is nothing dreamlike about the state of his cock beneath the water……..

Still euphorically floating, he realises that Arthur is now tenderly fondling his other foot. Kai starts to whimper softly, his hardness bolt upright and threatening to cleave the surface of the water like a questing trout. His eyes flutter open as Arthur’s tongue sucks the lemony balm from around his ankle. Now it’s his little brother’s turn and he knows exactly what to do……….

Kai picks up the pitcher of warm water beside the tub and trickles it slowly over Arthur’s black hair, followed by a generous portion of oil. “ You’ve loved this since we were children. Remember how I’d squirm and squeal but you would be so still…” Interlacing his fingers, Kai rests his hands above Arthur’s ears, pressing the bottom of his palms against his brother’s scalp, rubbing down the back of his head and up again to the top, all the way to his forehead. Arthur groans blissfully, shivering in joy as Kai’s fingers knead his earlobes. Lovingly Kai tilts Arthur’s head toward him, cascading more clean water from the pitcher to rinse away the sweet-scented froth.

Arthur flings back his sodden hair, then plunges Kai’s hand below the water, so that it encircles his prick. His shaft is completely taut and bulwark hard. Kai gives an enraptured grin, vanquishes Arthur’s mouth with his own. Frantic now with desire, Arthur leans on the ledge of the tub as Kai inserts two oily lingering fingers into his opening, his other hand fiercely caressing Arthur’s cock.

Then Arthur takes in his brother’s prick, pushing back against Kai’s straddling legs, moaning deep in his throat as their bodies start to rock together to a primordial rhythm. Kai stands like a golden Oceanus in the candlelight, thrusting savagely, water rippling in serpentine rivulets down his whipcord chest……

They are intoxicated by the soaring swell, overwhelmed by the throbbing wave…. two hearts beating just like one against the world……. When the wellspring bursts its glorious flame kindles the essence of love…….

Part Six

“Any better big brother?” Holding his face up to the balm of the sea breeze, Kai shakes his tangled flaxen head. Behind him, he knows Mark is chuckling again at his discomfit. Krist is busy keeping the horses calm and Elka stands a little way off, laughing as the wind knots the hood of her cloak around her flying hair. Both of them have the natural Saxon affinity for the ocean.

Kai closes his eyes to shut out the wildly scudding clouds, the recklessly lurching waves. If it wasn’t for the warmth of Arthur’s hand, lovingly bracing him under cover of his piebald cape, he would be frantic beyond endurance. As it is, he can take comfort from the thought: not again for a long long time, perhaps even never……..

Their homecoming is noisy : shrieking children, Llud beaming as he strides toward them, Rowena admiring her father’s horses, Lenni suddenly no more steady on her feet than Kai still is in the stirrups as she gazes up at the vision of her husband in his black tunic on his black horse. Arthur leaps to the ground, looking meaningfully at his father. “ Llud, remember Elka and Krist? From Ambrosius’ territory? Our paths crossed in Gaul.”

Llud smiles broadly, intuitively knowing what his younger son is telling him. “Of course, welcome both of you. Ambrosius is an old comrade in arms of mine. We once fought the Saxons together in the east. So they’ll be good reason to open a butt of wine tonight.” He looks at the two young people with interest. So this is Elka and Krist – grown up now of course, but still with an echo of the children they must have been when Kai returned them to Ulrich’s village so long ago. Llud has never seen them before, but clearly Mark is not to know this or that they are really Saxons………Well, Llud has always been good at keeping secrets……..

Using his brother’s shoulder for balance Kai dismounts gingerly, wishing that the longhouse would stop swaying. Long prepared, Lenni hands him a cup of mead and he brushes his lips gratefully across her dark head. He watches as Arthur pulls out a falcon penannular brooch and presents it to Rowena. She smiles at her husband “It’s beautiful - and so well forged. I shall put it on my white cloak.” Then she turns to Kai. “Thank you Kai. You always choose the best gifts for me.” Arthur looks startled. If his stomach wasn’t still heaving to the rhythm of the sea, Kai would have laughed till it hurt.

He is relieved to lie down on the big bed in Lenni’s hut and close his eyes – even if the darkness behind his eyelids continues to rock. Cautiously he opens one eye as Lenni gives him another goblet of mead. “Oh Lenni my pretty….it’s a long story but Mark came to our rescue in an important way involving Elka and Krist. We struck a bargain so with regard to Eithna’s baby…..” Kai’s voice trails off drowsily.

Lenni regards him fondly. Lovely foolish man. Surely he knew that any resistance of hers was always just a token gesture. He had only to smile at her a few more times to win her agreement. But thinking of bargains, she is sure that they can strike something pleasing enough when Kai is well enough to remove those wonderfully tight black breeches…..For the moment, her sleeping draught seems to be working nicely. Kai feels himself falling into a velvety cocoon of dreams where nothing spins and the world is completely, gloriously still.

That night while Kai slumbers peacefully on, Mark entertains Llud with the tale of his Iberian stallions. Llud looks at his younger son, vastly amused. “So you will have to cross to Gaul again and replace the horses? Perhaps at last you and Kai will stop teasing me about losing those six measures of silver when Rowena bought Kirk’s stolen cattle.” Arthur gives his father an answering smile, yet as he gazes across the longhouse table at Elka and Krist, he is troubled.

They have no home to return to now. Of course, they would be more than welcome to make a new home for themselves here in his village – but it is only ten or so years since the Saxons raided and burnt and then the longboat appeared, with two orphaned children huddling in its bottom. The minstrel still often sings about that day. And villagers like that silly bat Gobnat have memories that will stretch on to their burial mounds. Krist and Elka are not, at first sight, overwhelmingly Saxon – their colouring is darker than Kai’s. However it would still be best for them to find a safe haven elsewhere.

It is Mark who later inadvertently brings up the issue – when Rowena becomes so snappish with him over his insistence that Eithna’s baby cannot possibly be a girl, that he must either divert the conversation or perish under her waspish tongue. “Krist.” His voice booms out and he slaps Krist heartily on the shoulder. “You’ll be travelling back towards Ambrosius’ encampment tomorrow. We can journey part of the way together.”

Krist clears his throat rather uneasily, glancing surreptitiously at Elka, then at Arthur. “Well, no, the place where our farm was is becoming too precarious. Already raided by the traders who took Elka and the Saxons keep plaguing us. We’re going to settle somewhere else more secure. We would stay here in the village, but I’ll need to ply my trade as a blacksmith to earn our keep and Arthur already has a blacksmith here with a son to follow him. I thought we might go a little way up north to the Jutes….”

Mark narrows his eyes. “You’re a blacksmith you say? Then what about Cornwall? No more secure encampment than that belonging to the most powerful king in the west. And I’m in desperate need of another blacksmith in one of my villages. He is growing frail and his only son was killed last summer in a skirmish with the Picts. There’s a marriageable daughter too. Nothing to touch my Eithna in looks of course, but not too distasteful…..” Krist looks enquiringly at Arthur who gives a slight nod. For all his bluster and swaggering, Mark is a strong ruler. Elka and Krist will be as shielded in Cornwall as you can be in a land still so riven by conflict and greed………

It is full morning when Kai emerges blearily the next day. But miraculously everything is back in its accustomed place again – the village huts are firmly rooted to the earth and the palisade does not appear to be dancing any more. Arthur appears around the side of the longhouse, Kaitlin on one hip, Kai’s two boys racing along behind. He stops and grins at Kai. “Well hello big brother. We were just off to find Llud. Elka and Krist said to give you their thanks. They left for Cornwall a little while ago with Mark – I’ll tell you about it later. For now though, has the world finally stopped pitching?”

Arthur bites his lip and puts Kaitlin down on to the ground. Theo teasingly makes a rocking motion with one hand, tries to look contritely at his father and breaks into peals of laughter instead. Kai sadly shakes his head. “You’re simply monsters. And if you don’t escape to your grandfather this minute, you’ll all be caught and tickled.” He takes a threatening step forward so that all three run off screeching. Arthur puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder and lowers his voice. “I’m truly glad you’re feeling better Kai my heart. But you must be starving. Go to the longhouse – there’s fresh barley porridge and it’s perfectly edible. Lenni made it, not Rowena.”

He turns in the direction of Olwen’s hut. “Alright, I’d better see Llud. He and I will have to cross to Gaul again next week to replenish Mark’s stallions. You can stay here in charge of the camp – with both feet on dry land big brother.” Arthur winks and pushes his shiny black hair out of his eyes.

At that moment, Kai’s nostrils are bewitched by a faint lemony fragrance from his brother’s dark head – and suddenly he is transfixed by a vision: fire, wine, a brimming tub, oil that tantalises with the scent of exotic fruit and definitely no Mark……… His voice when he calls out is soft with promise. “Little brother, before you speak to our father…….about that return journey to Gaul….I think that I might just be able to manage again.” And the smile that wreathes Arthur’s face in response could tame the stars.


End file.
